User talk:Snaithy1995
Welcome! Hi Snaithy1995 -- we are excited to have Hull City Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Hull City Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Be a part of the future of the Premier League at Wikia Hiya :) As this year’s World Cup draws to a close, we here at Wikia want you to know that we have another great football project on the horizon. ‘’’We want to make sure that all current Premier League team sites are going strong for the new season of British football action!’’’ We think every Premier League site can look at least as good as the World Cup Wiki with just a little bit of TLC! Because you’ve contributed to a Premier League site in the past, you’re going to be critical to our success. But judging from a quick review of that wiki’s activity, it seems like it’s been a while since you — or anyone, really — has contributed there. It’s therefore a bit unclear whether you’re still interested in the project. Of course, it’s cool if you’ve moved on; we know that people’s interests change over time. But we’re hoping you’re still interested in making a great community about your favourite team. If you’d like to receive more information about our plans, please just reply to this message, and we’ll keep you in the loop! Otherwise we’ll just assume that you’re no longer that interested in editing about British football. Of course, we really hope we can get your editing talent back on the pitch with us this fall. So please write back. Together, we can make Wikia the place to come for Premier League fans! — CzechOut 09:30, July 11, 2014 (UTC)